1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a vibration correction mechanism which uses vibration detection sensors to detect, and compensate for, vibrations affecting the camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to the positioning of the vibration detection sensors to reduce camera size and to reduce the amount of electrical noise affecting the vibration detection sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional camera can be equipped with a conventional vibration compensation device to detect vibrations affecting the camera and to compensate for the detected vibrations. In this manner, the camera reduces or eliminates blurring of photographs caused by vibrations affecting the camera. The vibration compensation device typically includes a vibration detection sensor for detecting vibrations, such as those vibrations caused by "hand tremors" (that is, shaking of the photographer's hand). Conventional vibration detection sensors include angular velocity sensors, angular acceleration sensors and angle sensors.
A vibration detection sensor is usually built into the camera body or into the lens barrel. When the vibration detection sensor is built into the camera body, the vibration detection sensor is secured to a board, typically by being soldered to the board. The board is then secured to the camera body with, for example, screws. In this manner, the vibration detection sensor is secured inside the camera body.
The lens barrel includes a picture taking optical system having a compensation lens which is drivable in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis of a picture taking lens. When the vibration detection sensor detects a vibration, the vibration detection sensor outputs an electrical signal corresponding to the detected vibration. A computation circuit, which is built into the camera body, receives the electrical signal from the vibration detection sensor and computes a dislocation amount and a dislocation direction of the subject image in an image-forming plane as a result of the detected vibration. An actuator drives the compensation lens to negate the dislocation amount and dislocation direction of the subject image on the subject image plane.
As described above, a conventional vibration compensation device uses vibration detection sensors and a compensation lens. These components are added to a camera and thereby increase the camera size.
Moreover, a conventional camera typically includes a flash device which is built into the camera body and generates a significant amount of electrical noise. Unfortunately, the vibration detection sensors are highly susceptible to electrical noise and, as a result, the electrical noise generated by the flash device can cause the vibration detection sensors to become unreliable. To eliminate such instability, it is often necessary to attach an electrical noise prevention mechanism. However, an electrical noise prevention mechanism increases the camera size.